Snow
by tonemananime warrior
Summary: Mamoru's memories of snow. See why he hates it.


Snow:  
  
Hello all. Well, the summer just keeps on going for me. I know that I promised more fanfics, that's why I am here to deliver. Still, the fact is that with my other works in process I am doing just fine, so after this piece you will probably not hear from me for a little while. Sorry.  
  
P.S. If this makes you cry, then I wrote it good.  
  
Snow. I hate snow. It only makes me remember. Remember the past; remember a time when I lost something. Something that was dear to me.  
  
I was 8 years old. I was in the park, which was a block from the orphanage were I lived. I was alone on a swing. It was Christmas day. It was snowing. I was cold.  
  
Suddenly, someone came up and sat in the swing right next to me. It was a girl. I can still remember exactly what she looked like. She had long blue hair that was tied back. She wore a short black miniskirt, black high heels, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
  
She introduced herself as Kimiko.  
  
She gave me the usual questions, why I was alone and why would I talk to strangers? The same questions that I had been asked a million times before. I just did what I always did, simple say, "My parents are dead. I talk to whoever wants to talk."  
  
She smiled and said, "I like you kid. You have that laid back loner look to you." She then winked at me, "Keep it forever, the ladies will love you for it."  
  
After that, we began to see each other allot. We would meet at the park. There we would talk, play, and laugh together. When I was near her I felt like I had a family again, she made me feel good.  
  
Sadly, Miko had a secret a big one that I never found out till it was too late.  
  
Looking back, I wish I knew what I know now. Then I feel as if I would have been able to save her. I would have known, why she dressed the way she did, why she was always had allot of money, and why I would sometimes she her with bruises on her body.  
  
Still, I found that I was soon 10 years old and that it was Christmas again. I had saved as much as I could, so that I could buy Miko a sweater, something to wear so that she would not be cold.  
  
I remember the last time I saw her smile. We had just met in the park, we had had a snowball fight, and then she bought me coffee to drink. She said that she was going to make a change. That she was going to adopt me and raise me like a brother. I was so happy that I dropped my drink and hugged her as tightly as I could.  
  
She then told me to meet her here tomorrow. I agreed.  
  
The next day I waited for her in the park, with the sweater clutched to my being. I waited and waited and waited, till I saw from the clock that it was now midnight. It was Christmas. It was snowing. I was cold.  
  
I began to walk back towards the orphanage, feeling a little sad that Miko had forgotten about me. Then on the way back, I looked down the street and saw that someone as lying in it. At that moment, I shrugged it off thinking that it was just a bum who was sleeping. But as I got closer I began to realize something that I will not forget till my dieing day. It was Miko.  
  
She was lying on her side. Her body was limp. I quickly kneeled next to her. I gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her, but she would not wake up. I then tried to roll her onto her back. I gently tightened the grip on her shoulder, and placed my other hand on her stomach. I was able to roll her onto her back. Then I realized something; my hand was cover with blood. Her blood. Kimiko had been shot. I was found 2 hours later by a police officer, still crying over her body.  
  
I feel a tug at my arm. My attention is directed at the source of the disturbance. It was from the other person in the bed. My young wife: Usagi.  
  
She gives me a concern look and asks, "What's wrong? You seem distant."  
  
I simply smile and hug her close to me. I whisper, "Don't ever leave me arms."  
  
She snuggles closer to me and says, "Don't worry, I never planned on."  
  
My head looks at the alarm clock and out the window. I realize something. It's Christmas. It was snowing. But I was not cold.  
  
Thanks to Usagi, I don't think that I will ever be cold again.  
  
First of I don't own Sailor Moon or any or it's characters, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.  
  
Anyways, I wrote this to explain why Mamoru is a cold person. It's his childhood. I mean look at Usage she had a family with a warm bed and everything. He didn't. That's why I can understand why he's not always so chipper. This is why he deserves an angel like Usagi. For shame on all of you who think she should be with that womanizer Seiya. Usagi and Mamoru Forever. 


End file.
